A Dangerous Secret
by Lilly Westella
Summary: Sonic writes of a dangerous secret that could end his life. This is just an idea that poped into my head one day. If you think I should change anything then please tell me.


**A.N.** Hi! This story takes place after Sonic and the Secret Rings. I would appreciate any advice you can give me… Really, I would. Now for a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters mentioned in this story. If I did, they would all be either insane, freaks, or emotional wrecks right now… trust me its better this way.

**A Dangerous Secret**

Hi.

I know this isn't something I normally do, but I have to write this. I can't tell anyone, but… I have to do something! You see, no matter what you think, I was never afraid of water. Well actually I think that WAS is the key word here. Are you confused? Well then let me explain. First of all you've heard of the Sonic and the secret rings game right? You know the one based on my trip to the world of the Arabian nights. No, well I'll explain then. It started when I met a girl named Shahra.

She told me about this guy named Erazor Djinn. Well apparently he was destroying her world. If it weren't for all the craziness that is my life I never would have believed that she lived in a book. (The Arabian Nights to be exact and I know going inside a book is weird, but work with me here.) After entering her world I met the Erazor Djin who would forever change my life. He is very powerful.

He was going on about something called the seven world rings, but the minute Shara had told him she hadn't gathered them I saw a small, near unnoticeable, flicker of anger cross his face. He decided that he should punish her, so naturally I intervened. Of course this doesn't mean I enjoy getting hit in the chest with an arrow composed entirely of fire, but then again I'd even be willing to take a bullet for Eggman, so long as he wasn't being shot for doing evil, but you get the point right?

Anyway that stupid judgment flame thingy had hurt more then I let on, but I couldn't give Erazor the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me. After a long, confusing, and complicated search for those stupid world rings Erazor had mentioned we finally met with Erazor for what we hoped would be the last time. I wasn't surprised when he tried to kill me since Shara had already told me the collector's life was supposed to be sacrificed for control of the world rings.

What did surprise me was when Shara had taken the hit for me. Of course just standing there doing nothing didn't help, but my body just wouldn't respond to my commands anymore. I was sure he used magic to do it, but that's not important right now. After Shara died Erazor absorbed the world rings. He became a monster, but in order to enter my world he still had to kill me. When I became Darkspines Sonic I had panicked, for one simple reason.

The flame had gone out which meant I was supposed to be dead, but nothing happened so I relaxed. After I beat Erazor, used a magic lamp to put everything back the way it was, trapped Erazor in the magic lamp, and finally gone home I thought that everything would go back to normal. That is until I woke up at 12:00 A.M. the next night from extreme pain in my chest where the arrow had been.

At that moment I realized that things would never be normal again. It's true that for awhile I woke up in the middle of the night in horrible pain, but after awhile it stopped, but the story doesn't end there. No, I'm not that lucky. My friends, namely Amy, Tails, cream, and Knuckles, (Who still won't tell me way he came.) had convinced me to come to the beach with them.

I normally just avoid going near the water. (What? just because I wasn't afraid of water it didn't mean I liked it.) Unfortunately this wasn't going to be the case today. The minute I saw the water I freaked out. I ran, and because of my speed no one could really stop me. Later I told them that something really bad had happened, and water just happened to be the cause of it.

Of course that was a complete and total lie, but at the time I had no idea why I had freaked out. I didn't want them to worry, so I lied. In truth it was the flames fault. I know it doesn't make much sense. I'll try to explain. You see the flame never really disappeared. In fact it's still very much alive. It's inside my heart, and as strange as that sounds it's the truth.

Since I did need to take a bath at some point I did my best to ignore the fear long enough to take a bath. I defiantly didn't expect what happened next. I suddenly felt like I was being electrocuted! I was so glad that Tails had found me when he did Otherwise I could have died. Water is now literally my greatest weakness.

So far no one has found out about this, and I pray that none of my friends ever find out! I don't think I could deal with that. I don't want to be treated any differently because of this. I'm really happy that I haven't had to face any water obstacles yet. Although I do worry that someone will discover my secret, but for now I believe I'm safe.

Well, I have to go. Later!

Signed,

Sonic T. Hedgehog.


End file.
